


Saying No

by Phrensiedom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Queer Character, Queer Families, Queer Themes, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrensiedom/pseuds/Phrensiedom





	Saying No

        Malek knelt by Renato, one hand resting on his back, as the tall man bent over the toilet bowl. Malek looked away as Ren coughed and spat once more before flushing the toilet and wiping his mouth with a tissue. Nausea seemed to always get him when he had a migraine.

          “ _Gracias, mi rey_ ," Renato said.

          Malek gave him a small smile and a nod, gently pushing Ren’s black hair back from his forehead. His typically tawny skin now had a grey undertone and was coated in a light sheen of cold sweat. His eyes were heavily-lidded, and after a moment of Malek gazing at him, his face contorted in pain, and he bent nearly double, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes as hard as he could. Malek took his wrists and gradually eased his hands away.

          “Your doctor says you’ve got to quit that, babe.”

          “It hurts so bad. I forget.”

          “I know.” Malek linked his arm beneath Renato’s and squeezed his hand, beginning to stand. “Let’s get you back to bed.” Ren, however, wouldn’t budge. “Come on, babe. You’ve just got to brush your teeth and walk down the hall to the bedroom. You can do this.”

            Renato’s head fell against his knees, and a groan issued from him.

            “I can’t do it.”

            Malek rubbed his back and kissed the side of his head. He said, “Okay. What can I do to help you right now?”

            Ren drew in and huffed out a deep breath. He released a pent-up laugh. 

            “Help me up like you were doing.”

            Malek again linked their arms and clasped their hands, and when he began to stand, Renato grabbed his arm with his free hand and leaned heavily against his shoulder. As soon as he was up, he lurched toward the sink and leaned his hips against the counter to stabilize himself. He brushed his teeth while Malek held him by the shoulder to prevent him listing to the side. After a quick brush to get the wretched taste from his mouth, Malek escorted him back to the bedroom and tucked him into bed. He retrieved an ice pack and curled up next to his partner, his chin resting against his shoulder, one arm draped over his stomach.

            “Tell me a story?” Ren said. “Something to take my mind off the pain.”

            “Well, a kid came into the shop today asking for a face tattoo.”

            Renato shook his head and let out a soft moan, immediately regretting the movement.

            “No, no,” he said, “something happy.”

            Malek considered for a moment.

            “I finished a forearm piece for a trans man to cover his surgery scars yesterday.”

            Ren smiled broadly, though his eyes were hidden beneath the icepack.

            “What was the piece?”

            “The phases of a blooming tulip, from a small bud to full bloom. The petals were purple with red edges. All the way around his forearm. It turned out utterly gorgeous, especially against the background of his dark skin."

            “Was he happy with it?”

            “He loved it. When he finally saw it, he cried. He hugged me.”

            A tear slipped down Renato’s cheek and pooled in his ear. When he spoke, his voice quavered. “That’s wonderful.”

            Malek brushed the wetness from Ren’s cheek with the backs of his fingers and dabbed the shell of his ear with a corner of the bed sheet.

            “Is the tear from pain or my story?”

            Renato laughed and sniffed.

            “A little bit of both.”

          Malek gave a wry smile and rested his head back on the pillow. After a few minutes of silence, gazing at the side of Ren's head, he spoke again.

          "Can we talk about how you've fallen back into neglecting yourself?"

          Renato said nothing for a few long minutes. Finally, he let out a heavy breath and laughed nervously.

          " _Mierda_.” He paused. “Fine, go ahead."

          "I'm worried. You let this migraine go for so long you passed out from the pain." He paused. "Ren, you _passed out_."

          Renato swallowed audibly and said, "I'm sorry you had to leave work early."

          "This isn't about me." Malek found Renato's hand and laced their fingers together. "You're meeting everyone else's needs at the expense of your own."

          When Ren spoke, his voice was small and lifeless. "Yeah, I know."

          "Good," Malek said, his voice low and gentle. "We can talk about how you'll start putting yourself first after you've gotten some rest."

          Renato's hand tightened on his.

          "Please stay with me."

          Malek placed a light kiss on his cheek and pulled the covers up to their chins. 

          "I'm not going anywhere." 

 


End file.
